boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenary Base
Summary *These bases are other players' home base, so unlike Blackguard Bases, they have restrictions on what kind and how many Defensive Buildings they can have. *The Loot available varies by how many Resources the player's Vault did not protect at the time you discovered their base. **Once a village has been scouted, you can see the Resource rewards without having to Scout again, the only result of scouting an island. **The amount of loot available on a base will not change while it is on your Map, but a player's base design can. As time goes on, players on your map may increase in level by constructing or upgrading existing buildings. This is due to the Victory Point based Matchmaking system. **In addition, Mercenary resource rewards are subject to Loot Bonuses. *Like one's own base, Mercenaries can feature all of the possible buildings that he has, however, support buildings will be tinted red to reflect their allegiance to the Blackguard. These buildings include the Residencies, Radar, Landing Crafts, Gunboat, Armory, and Headquarters. *They are not guaranteed to be accessible to attack at your wish. Due to Boom Beach’s safeguarding features, players can be online for a maximum of four hours without being at risk of being attacked. **Any player who does try to attack the base while their target is online will be greeted by the message, "Can't Attack! Island owner is online." *Unlike Blackguard Bases, Mercenary Bases cannot be destroyed by a Tribe's militia. Appearance on the Map *When a Mercenary Invades your Map, the base is represented differently than a normal Blackguard Base. It appears as an icon of that person's rank and a number at its lower right hand corner, identifying the current Experience level of the player. **As with Blackguard Bases, once an island is taken over by a Mercenary, the Freed Village is replaced with the image of a red Headquarters. *Unlike with Blackguard Bases, once 22 hours has passed since a Mercenary has invaded the island, a yellow exclamation mark will appear above the Experience level of the player. This notifies the player that the Mercenary Base now has the ability to be switched out for another Mercenary Base. **To switch the player out, simply tap on the base, locate the button labeled 'Find New Opponent', and confirm the selection on the following window. Matchmaking Invasions *Each new Mercenary Base that appears on the map will deduct a Victory Point from the player. *Unlike Blackguard Bases, which gradually increase in difficulty as the player defeats them, Mercenary Invasions are determined by the number of Victory Points that you have. *Once your Invasion Cap has been reached, as noted by the Radar's information screen, Mercenaries (as well as Blackguard Bases) will cease to appear on the Map. Activity Log *In the “My Attacks” log, a conquered Mercenary Base will be represented by a pile of debris with the player silhouette icon presented at the upper right hand corner. **Similarly, unsuccessful attacks will show the image of a besieged but standing base with the icon in the same place. *The Activity Log will notify the player when a Mercenary has taken over a Freed Village with the image of the red HQ given as well as the player icon in the upper right hand corner. *Aside from the Hammerman Strikes Back event, Home Base defenses will strictly be the result of a Mercenary’s attempt at conquering your base. **Blackguard Bases do not determine whether or not you are attacked. **See Defending. Trivia *Several Achievements in the game are directly tied to the defeat or defense from Mercenaries, such as Conqueror, Strategist, and Steamroller. **As well, there are Achievements involving the seizure of resources and Victory Point gain, such as War Hero and Spoils of War to Iron Will. *When attacking a Mercenary's base, offensive structures will disappear from the docks. This is most likely the case because it would be awkward for one’s troops to sit and watch their base get destroyed from the sidelines. *When scouting Mercenary bases, another player’s builders will appear in Blackguard uniform, however they will act the same as normal builders and run inside the Headquarters when their base is attacked. *Defeating a Mercenary Base owned by a player ranked 3rd or higher globally will award a bounty in the form of guaranteed Crystals. Defeating the top global player will result in a default 3 crystal reward, 2 for the runner up, and 1 from the third highest ranking. *Once you have opened clouds on the Map containing your first Mercenary Base, you have given the game the opportunity to include your base to be matched with other players and attacked. *Defeating a Mercenary Base yields a higher chance of gaining Intel, set at 50%. *The islands on which Mercenary Bases are placed on are unique from normal islands as the island will feature a dock at which players house their Landing Crafts. **Blackguard Bases can appear on Mercenary style bases by rare chance, however a Mercenary base will never invade an island that does not have an open dock on its lower-right side. Category:Opponents